ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien XIII (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Alien XIII (pronounced Alien 13) is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of an Adhmorsapien from the Heppni Nebula in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Ben as Alien XIII Alien XIII is a humanoid alien, about one head taller than Ben's regular height. He has smooth black skin, with no facial features except for two large green eyes, identical to a human's and green eyebrows. His outfit consists of a white collared shirt with a green necktie and a dark green businessman suit with a white trim. The suit is buttoned up until the chest and has a pocket on the left pectoral, from which a four leaf clover is barely sticking out. He wears white gloves and dark brown shoes. Once the gloves are removed, his palms are revealed to have green eyes, which resemble a nazar amulet. He also has a green top hat, with a white stripe right above the brim. The Omnitrix 1.5 location is not immediately apparent, but a faint green glow in an hourglass shape can be noticed under his shirt, indicating it is located on his chest. Albedo as Negative Alien XIII Negative Alien XIII looks similar to Alien XIII, but his shirt and gloves are grey, his suit, tie and top hat are red and his shoes are black. AlienxiiiNegative.png|Albedo as Negative Alien XIII Transformation Sequence Ben as Alien XIII Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and he crouches down. His skin becomes rubbery black, as his hair fall off his head and his mouth, nose and ears disappear. His eyes become larger and completely green with dark green irises and his eyebrows turn green as well. Green eyes, that resemble a nazar amulet emerge from his palms. A white collared shirt with a green necktie and a dark green businessman suit with a white trim form around him, as well as dark brown shoes. On the suit, there are pockets on the waist area, where white gloves are located, and a smaller one on his left pectoral, from which a four leaf clover is barely sticking out. Alien XIII buttons his suit up until the chest, fixes his tie, grabs the gloves from the pockets and wears them. A green top hat with a white stripe right above the brim materialises out of nowhere on his head. Alien XIII puts his hands in his pockets and walks confidently towards the camera, completing the transformation. Planet and Species The Heppni Nebula is located in the far edges of the Milky Way Galaxy, close to the Forge of Creation. Some people say it was initially part of the Forge, but it was separated from it millennia ago. The nebula is full of gas clouds, which take strange and unique shapes, the scenery always changing, with different shades of green and blue being dominant. The laws of physics do not always apply, with reality breaking apart and reforming itself. Galvan scientists have theorised that this is a result of a giant cosmic feedback, dating back to the birth of this galaxy. The Adhmorsapiens are the only sapient species residing in the nebula. They bear resemblance to Celestialsapiens, which suggests a possible connection. This theory is reinforced by the fact that Adhmorsapiens have split personalities. Due to the nature of their powers, their personalities are related to luck. For example, one personality wishes to use his or her powers to cause good luck, while the other to cause mischief. At some point in their lives, these personalities clash for control over their shared body. The personality that emerges victorious becomes dominant, while the other takes a more supporting role. However, there have been cases where the dominant personality completely destroys the remaining one. These Adhmorsapiens are frowned upon and become social outcasts. Apart from that, Adhmorsapiens don't have any complex social hierarchy. They are mostly solitary, though they can be friendly and hospitable towards strangers. Their personalities tend to have conversations aloud, which had led to them being considered weird and insane by those unfamiliar with their physiology. Adhmorsapiens' attire generally consists of suits, which range from green to blue, matching their surroundings. It is currently a mystery how they have access to these kinds of outfits. Powers and Abilities Alien XIII has the ability to manipulate luck, allowing him to escape inescapable traps and surviving impossible situations. To a limited extent, he can alter someone's luck, for the better or for the worse. Weaknesses Coming in contact with a member of his species will cancel his powers out, leaving him temporarily powerless. He can be tricked by hallucinations. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Etymology Alien XIII: "Alien" refers to his extraterrestrial origin, while "XIII" is the Roman numeral for 13, an infamous unlucky number. It is also a reference to Alien X. Adhmorsapien: "Ádh mór" is Irish for "good luck", while "sapien" is Latin for "wise". Heppni Nebula: "Heppni" is Icelandic for "good luck", while "nebula" is Latin for "cloud". Trivia *Alien XIII never shouts his name out when Ben transforms into him. *Credits for the images go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Adhmorsapien Category:Luck-based Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ultra's Ten